


His Little Princess

by marvelfoodlover



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And Pepper gives him one, BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Tony Stark, F/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric, dad tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelfoodlover/pseuds/marvelfoodlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story where Tony loves being a father, and is exceptionally good at it. Pepperony fluff. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Little Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Его маленькая принцесса](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10341327) by [Bat_out_of_hell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell)



Pepper had thought of the worst when she tells Tony that she is pregnant. She had expected him to freak out and leave her. She expected to stay still as she waited for him to say something. She expected a lot of things. 

 

What she didn't expected him to do was to jump with happiness and splatter her face with kisses as he lift her off the ground. 

 

“Tony! Put me down!”

 

They both are crying as Tony whispers “Thank you” as he kisses her, and Pepper realizes that Tony is actually happy. 

 

…..

 

Tony is usually overprotective. But now with Pepper being five months pregnant, he was being unbearable. 

 

“Tony I swear to God if you take away my lemon cake I will kill you.”

 

“But Pep, too much sugar is not good for you-“

 

And Tony had to run when Pepper started to throw her heels at him, leaving Rhodey laughing on the floor. 

 

(Those actually hurt.)

 

…..

 

In the middle of the night Pepper wanted to eat tuna ice cream with kimchi. 

 

Tony almost puked when he saw the combinations, but seeing Pepper giggle and laugh was worth it. 

 

…..

 

“I AM NEVER DOING THIS AGAIN.”

 

“Honey calm down-“

 

“SHUT UP STARK I AM NEVER LETTING YOU DO ANYTHING EVER AGAIN.”

 

The nurses tried so hard not to smile as the pregnant Pepper was on the bed clutched on to Tony’s hand rather painfully. The man was smart enough to not complain about his hand and instead tried to calm the pregnant woman, which wasn’t a good idea. 

 

“Pepper, trying breathing-“

 

“I love you honey, but if you tell me one more time to breathe I will fucking kill you,” She said just as another contraction started, clenching her mouth. It has been ten hours and the baby still hasn’t popped out leaving Pepper scared, terrified and so much in pain. 

 

One of the nurse had to bite her lip to keep her laughter inside. To see the Tony Stark, Iron Man, reduced to a puddle of anxiousness and cowering because of his girlfriend’s glare was endearing. 

 

He was going to a father, and he seemed more human to the nurse in that moment. 

 

“Ms. Potts,” the doctor gently said. “One more push during the next contraction and the baby will come out.”

 

And with that, Pepper give her everything while clutching onto Tony’s hand and soon there was a baby crying. 

 

“Okay Ms. Potts, it seems like you have a baby girl,” the doctor calmly said. She gives the baby to one of the nurses to clean the blood off. “I want you to push again for the placenta okay? You are almost done.”

 

And then it was over, as Pepper held the most beautiful thing she has ever seen in the world. “Hello baby,” she whispered softly, and the baby’s loud crying turns to whimpering. She looks up to see Tony crying and she is pretty sure she is crying and there are people around but they don’t care. 

 

Tony looked down at his baby girl, using his finger to touch the baby’s tiny fist. “Hello princess,” he whispered with a wide smile on his face. “I’m your dad.”

 

She feels Tony kiss her forehead as she looks turns to him. “Don’t you want to hold her?”

 

Tony freezes because it has been a while since he something so fragile and he afraid to break up but he doesn’t back down. Pepper carefully passes the newborn, and he moved stiffly at first. But after few seconds he realizes that his princess isn't fragile, just like her mother. She opens her eyes and when Tony sees the blue eyes and he knows that this little being now holds his heart. 

 

“Maria Ana Stark.”

 

Tony turns to the love of his life and feels like he finally happy. He sits on the bed, with his Maria in his arms and Pepper beside him. “Thank you,” he tells her brokenly.

 

He is finally happy. 

 

….

 

“Maria, met you godparents Uncle Rhodey and Aunt Carol.”

 

“….WHAT?”

 

“Oh I didn’t tell you?”

 

"TONY!"

 

….

 

Pepper sometimes wonder if it was worth it. 

 

Her mother used to say that she shouldn't go beyond what she could have because it wouldn’t be worth it. Her parents were unhappy with her decision to stay at Stark Industries and when she turned down a guy's proposal which would have tied her back at her hometown. 

 

She sometimes wonder what would happen if she had stayed at her hometown and never left. 

 

She wouldn't have to worry about every decision she makes that will affect the Stark Industries. She wouldn't have to worry about the Avengers or Tony dying on her. 

 

She would have a normal life. 

 

But when she comes back to home after an excruciating day to find Tony and Maria sleeping on the couch, both with their mouths open and adorably cuddling to each other while the television is on mute, she knows that it is worth it. 

 

.....

 

There are nights when Pepper would wake up to an empty bed. She would go to the nursery room where her daughter was sleeping and Tony was looking over her. She would walk up to him and wrap her arms around his body, letting her head rest on his shoulder. 

 

He had told her about Siberia. He told her about his fear when Rogers had plunged the shield onto the arc reactor. He told her about the dreams where now Rogers and Barnes would go after Maria and Pepper, and how he couldn't stop it. 

 

She told him about the nightmares where Killian was alive and was torturing her. The dreams started to change when Maria was born, and then there were nightmares where Killian would go after Maria and Tony and do exactly what he did to her. Killian would force Pepper to watch as her family screamed and it would take a while for her to realize that it was just a dream. 

 

So the couple would look over their child sleeping, slowly reassuring themselves that their baby is safe, and that they were safe. 

 

.....

 

"Dada!"

 

"She just said Dada Tony! Oh my god are you crying?"

 

"Shut up Rhodey!" 

 

…..

 

Pepper absolutely loved it when she would see Tony working on something while Maria is sitting on one of the lab tables. 

 

(No Maria wasn't anywhere near anything dangerous, Tony made sure of that.) 

 

No, Maria wouldn't be helping her father in his inventions but would rather be focusing on her drawing. She would sit beside Tony, believing that she was helping him in his work. She would show him her drawing and he would tell how much Maria had helped him. 

 

Pepper would watch with a soft smile as Tony would take the drawing and and hang it up in his office, claiming that it was a masterpiece. 

 

....

 

There is a picture that the paparazzi took of the great Tony Stark. 

 

Usually, all of the photos are either him looking looking clean in a suit or as Iron Man. Pepper had a hard time flagging his sex tape which his ex-girlfriend had released for extra money. 

 

But this picture is strangely disturbing and absolutely adorable. 

 

Because Tony Stark and his daughter were wearing matching pikachu onesies as they got out of a shop. The internet broke because of Tony’s inability to say no to the pikachu onesie. 

 

In Wakanda, the renegades watch as the television broadcasts a video of Tony and his daughter in their onesies as the girl kept on saying “pikachu” while Tony was hysterically laughing. 

 

They didn’t know. 

 

….

 

Maria is two when Tony and Pepper get married.

 

Carol and Natasha are the bridesmaids. Rhodey is the best man. Happy is giving Pepper off. Vision stand beside Rhodey and holds Maria as Pepper and Tony exchange their vows. 

 

They may be one of the richest people in the world and probably could have the most extravagant wedding a person usually dreams about it. 

 

But as Pepper kissed Tony in their Malibu mansion, where everything started, this small wedding was perfect for her. 

 

….

 

Tony doesn’t wear the Iron Man suit as much as possible. He had promised Pepper when she told him about the pregnancy that he would only go on missions if they were extremely crucial. With Carol, Rhodey, Natasha, Vision, Spiderman, Wasp, Antman and Black Panther, Tony doesn’t need to wear the suit as regular as did before. 

 

(He is going to ignore the fact that Hope had to beat up her boyfriend to see reason). 

 

He became somewhat of an consultant. He became the liaison between the Avengers and the UN, protecting and helping the world by creating better technology and funding the Avengers. 

 

He stays home with Maria as she grows older, spending most of his time with her. It amused Pepper because her mother always told her that she would have to quit her job when she becomes a mother, but now she can be an CEO and a mother. 

 

The only time Tony wore the suit was when there was some kind of supernatural stuff going on, but after that disaster he went on the hang the superhero cape. 

 

Tony promised Pepper that he would be there for his family but he would have to save the world from danger once in a while. 

 

And Pepper was okay with that.

 

…..

 

It is obvious by the time Maria is five that she was not a genius, like her father. She had the same intellect as ever regular five year old. 

 

Pepper knew that Tony would never be disappointed in his daughter, never be like how his father was.

 

During the nights where they both are plagued by nightmares and would rather stay awake, Tony had shared his insecurities had started when his father belittled him for not being smart enough. He often had to compete with his father at a young age because Howard never saw him as a son. He promised her and himself that he would never be like his father.

 

So far, Tony has kept all of his promises. 

 

….

 

Maria Stark may not be genius in science, but her mind was extraordinary. She would read books everyday, practically starting a new book every day. And her art teacher had been heard before stating that she is an artist. 

 

Maria was a wonder to watch as she would paint, her eyes lighting up as she would mix colors. Her paintings were marvelous and many claimed that she would be a renowned artist when she grows up. Her favorite painting of hers is of her parents during their wedding. She may be young, but the painting had captured the pure bliss the couple was feeling that day. 

 

Tony did not care that it would not look good in the house (Maria’s argument) and placed the painting in the living room where everyone could see. 

 

…..

 

Maria Stark was eight when the ex-Avengers were pardoned and allowed to be back in the United States. She remembered one of the rare evening where her parents actually fought. Her mother did not want her dad to help them and they only stopped when they heard her whimper. She never heard about the argument ever again but she knew that they talked about it in their rooms. 

 

The first time she saw Captain America was at the compound where Aunt Carol and Uncle Rhodey were looking after her. Something was wrong after Uncle Rhodey hung up after a call, she could tell by their tense expression that they tried to hide. Her father had come soon in his suit and they were about to leave when FRIDAY informed them that “the rest of the team was here.” 

 

Maria was scared of heights and Tony had thought of taking her away from the compound in his car. However he had come too late, because moments later Steve Rogers and the rest of his team comes in front of his side. 

 

Her dad was holding her up, keeping her close to him, and she saw something that she had only seen once. 

 

For an eight year old, Maria was very empathetic and could understand what her parents were feeling or trying to hide. The first time she saw fear on her father’s face was when she got lost in a park. She hadn’t realized that she was walking away and after few minutes her father had come running. FRIDAY was able to locate her, and that was the first time she had fear and decided that she didn’t like that. 

 

Now as more people came inside, her father’s face was stoic but she could see the fear. The same fear when he had thought that he had lost his princess forever. 

 

Maria Stark decided right then that she didn’t like these newcomers. 

 

…..

 

Tony Stark was not a puntual person, and he never really cared if he was late to any events unless it was a matter of life and death. However now all he wanted to do was strangle Rogers (not for the first time) because he was going to be late. 

 

“Okay,” Tony gets up and everyone looks at him. “FRIDAY will notify the UN about the mission about as soon as this meeting over,” he stated with a polite nod. He proceed to get the hell out of the room until of course Rogers had to speak to him. 

 

“Are you not going to in the mission?” Rogers asked. 

 

“No. I, unlike other people, keep my promise to my family that I won’t wear the suit, unless there is another alien invasion,” Tony replied, ignoring the glare Barton was giving him. 

 

“I’ll tell Maria that it was your fault I couldn’t be there Mr. Stank!” Rhodey shouted to Tony, who flipped him off as he basically sprinted out of the room. 

 

“Why would you need to be sorry?” Wanda asked quietly. 

 

Rhodey looked at her, professional and cold. “Its Maria's recital,” He shrugged, ignoring the strange looks. 

 

…..

 

Maria absolutely hates middle school. She hates the fact that she is not as smart as her father because he was in high school by the time he was her age. She hates the fact that people sneer at her because she is not a smart Stark. She hates it when people look down on her because she is not a prodigal daughter.  She hates that people look down at her because she was a fantastic painter. 

 

She hates how she hates herself because she is not a genius.

 

And one day, when the bullying and the expectations were too much, she yelled at her father for being so goddamn smart and how she hated herself because she was so stupid-

 

“Listen to me!” Her father grabbed her face forced to look at his brown eyes. “I do not care what people think. I do not care that you are not a ‘genius.’ I do not care that you don’t like science as much as I do. What I do care about is to let my daughter know that I love her for who she is and for what she wants. I love you the way you are, princess, and I won’t change anything about you. You are perfect to me princess, no matter how cheesy that sounds.”

 

They both were hugging and crying in the end but Maria Stark was the happiest at that time.

 

…..

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this! Thank you for reading!


End file.
